When I'm Gone
by KaseyyPenguin
Summary: A/U,NON MAGIC,SLASH Harry has a drinking problem. Draco came home to find Harry passed out drunk with a random woman under is arm. Draco packs and leaves to go home to France. Harry wakes up out of his drunken stupor and had to fight to get Draco back.
1. Chapter 1: Strike Three

**"When I'm Gone"  
By: Kasey Michelle**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters, the only thing I take credit for is the plot/story line.**

* * *

**Summary: (( A/U, NON MAGIC, SLASH )) Harry has a drinking problem and Draco is tired of it. Draco came home to find Harry passed out drunk with a random woman under is arm, so Draco packs and leaves to go home to France. Harry wakes up out of his drunken stupor and for the first time in months, realizes that he really fucked up. Fucked everything up. Now, Harry must do everything he can to win Draco back.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

'Oh Harry. Why do you do this to me? Why do you do this to yourself?' I thought as I walked into the flat we shared to see him knocked out on the floor. He was surrounded by beer bottles and his arm was around some random girl. I wanted to cry. I really did but I don't think I had any tears left. I loved him more than anyone could know but I don't think that's enough anymore. This wasn't the first time I had come home to find this. I am quite ashamed to admit that this made the third time.

I spent half of my time crying and trying to convince myself that it wasn't his fault. It was the girls he was with. I told myself that they forced him to drink and forced him to sleep with them. I wasn't stupid. I knew it was a lie but no person in love can just accept the truth. The first time I came home to this I threw a pan at Harry's head and called him every awful thing I could think of. I screamed and he cried. I stormed out only to be back in his arms the next day as he told me that he didn't know what he was doing. He told me that some random chick had seduced him after he was to drunk to think clearly. It was pathetic of me, but I let him tell me those lies because I didn't want to believe the truth.

The second time I came home to this, I pretended I didn't know. I walked back out and stayed gone long enough for him to get rid of the evidence. I cried and cried. I was mad at him, mad at her, and mad at myself for ignoring the obvious. I came home to his guilty face and his awful acting. I still stayed silent. Now, here I was again. Like I said, I wanted to cry but I just couldn't. This time things would be different. I was leaving my world. I was leaving him. I packed my things, got in my car, and I drove. I don't know how long I drove but I knew I was going in circles. Before long, I ended up at Ron and Hermione's front door.

I only had to knock once before the door opened. "Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry. Harry just called. He woke up, saw your stuff was gone, and called me. He's really fucked up. I knew he would end up messing things up with you." Hermione said wrapping me in a hug. Standing here in the comfort of someone's arms, the tears that wouldn't come before now fell freely. "Come in and have a seat. Me and Ronald will get you some coffee." she said as she ushered me inside.

I wiped the tears away as I said "No I can't stay here. I'm going home. I'm so sorry guys. I just stopped by hoping you could help me by doing a couple of things for me."

"Anything sweetie" Hermione said as she hugged me comfortingly.

"Could I leave my car here until I have the money to get it shipped home? Also, could someone drive me to the airport?" I said with a sniffle.

"We can hold on to your car for you but I've had a few beers and Mione has work in about 20 minutes. I'll call Ginny and Dean and see if they can drive you." Ron said in his soothing voice.

"That's fine. I guess a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt." I mumbled and I sunk into their couch.


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Know Why

**Chapter Two:**

I had my hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee and I was staring off into space. I wasn't really aware of anything around me. It wasn't until Ginny and Dean arrived that I snapped out of it.

Ginny ran to my side and hugged me. "Oh you. I don't know how he could do this to you. He might be one of my best guy mates but I am 100% on your side of this. He was wrong." she told me.

Dean walked to me and grasped my shoulder. "You've become like a brother to me and Harry is a brother. I know it won't change things but Harry hasn't been himself. He talks about you all the time. I don't think he was in his right mind when he did this." he whispered.

"Dean, this is the third time. The third time! I mean absolutely nothing to him but I let him mean to world to me!" I shouted, new tears pouring down my fans.

Ginny started crying and she hugged me again. "Ok, that's it. I'm going to kick his ass!" she mumbled.

Ron walked into the room and handed me the phone. "It's for you." he said with a face that let me know exactly who it was.

"Hello?" I choked out.

"Love! Come home. Please come home. I'm so fucking sorry. It won't ever happen again. Please please, my Dragon, please come home." Harry said in a rush.

"I don't know how many times you've said that to me, but however many times it was…it lost it's meaning awhile ago, Harry. You've just had your strike three." I said, sounding braver than I felt.

"Th-th-three?" he stuttered.

"Yes three. You know, the one that you thought you got away with. Well, I say three….but lord only knows how many there were that you probably hid from me. You were only stupid enough to bring them to OUR house a few times I guess." I said, raising my voice.

"No, Draco. I'm serious. It will never happen again! I'll stop drinking! I promise!" he said crying.

"No, Harry. I've pretended for long enough. I love you but I'm going home." I said in a final voice. "But, but this is your home." he whispered through the tears. "No. When I say home, I mean back to France. Goodbye Harry. I'm sorry it's ending like this. But I don't know why I've let it slip by me all this time. I just wish you'd have tried." I said before I hung up.

Everyone around me were wiping tears from their eyes. "Come on Mate. Me and Gin will drive you to the airport." Dean said soothingly. I nodded and wiped the tears away so I could see. Both Ron and Hermione took turns hugging me and telling me that they would miss me and that I better visit them no matter what Harry had done to me. I agreed and told them to tell Neville and Luna that I was sorry for leaving without saying bye.

"They'll understand. Bye Draco! Visit soon and write everyday. Call when you get there!" Hermione shouted like a mother. I smiled weakly before Dean and Ginny lead me out of the door to Ginny's mini.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you liked that chapter!!! I normally don't like Alternate Universe stories because Harry Potter just HAS to be a magically story lol but I decided to try it out once. So I made a Harry/Draco story that takes place in the muggle world. Both are muggle :)). I really hope your enjoying it so far. I have the story finished but I'm going to post it chapter by chapter as I get reviews. Sooooo if you want the next chapter, all you have to do it leave a review :)) Love y'all!! -- Kasey Michelle


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Chapter Three:**

The ride to the airport was silent and left me plenty of time to think. I didn't want to think. Every time I did, It was of him. I shook my head to clear it. That's when I noticed that we had stopped.

"Well mate. Here we are. Come on. I'll carry your bags." Dean said as he got out of the car.

Ginny nodded and said "Yeah, I'll help too." I fumbled out of the car and shouldered my "Carry-on bag" as Dean and Ginny gathered the few remaining bags I had. We walked in our own silence as we walked through the noise filled airport. When we finally got to the ticket area I started digging in my bag for my wallet.

"No. I'm paying. After what he did…It's the least I can do." Dean said like an ashamed father. This must be hard on them too. They know what Harry did was no where near right, but he was family to them all.

I let Dean pay, not only because he wouldn't let me, but because I knew he wasn't offering out of pitty. He was offering because he truly understood it. That was one great thing about Dean. He understood things that you were going through even more than you did sometimes. I started to tear up again, but this time it was for Dean, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. The amazing friends I had made. I would miss them.

Dean turned toward me and handed me my ticket. "It'll be boarding in 10 minutes." he said sadly.

"Thank you guys so much. Out of all of this, I was lucky to have met you two and the rest of the gang. I will miss you all so much." I said and hugged Dean and Ginny in turn.

"Bye Draco. I will miss you like crazy." Ginny said in tears.

"Bye Gin. Bye Dean. I'll miss you both." I said as I backed away.

"FLIGHT 158 TO FRANCE NOW BOARDING" Someone said over the intercom.

That was my cue. "Bye" I whispered and ran. I ran from Harry. I ran from my life.

I got my bags checked in and I was now walking down the long hall towards the plane. It was going to be along ride and I hoped to sleep the whole way through it. When I was finally seated I put my headphones on and listened to the comforting sounds of my favorite songs. I was almost asleep as the plane started to take off. I sunk lower in my chair and closed my eyes. I was so close to sleep. Then, I heard his voice. It was the recording Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, the twins, and I had all made one night when we were pissed. I listened to it the next day and laughed my arse off. So, I dowloaded it to my Zune. Didn't seem like such a great idea now. But I couldn't turn it. I was entranced.

The recording ended and I yanked the headphones off my head before anything else could come on that reminded me of him. I felt the warm tears slipping down my face and I saw the person sitting next to me looking at me like I was crazy. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked towards the right. At least I got a window seat. I was lost in my thoughts and they weren't happy ones. I finally dosed off towards the end of the never ending flight. I was actually happy to be shaken awake.

"Um, monsieur ? Nous sommes arrivés en France." the kind faced air hostess said gently. I nodded and smiled as warmly as I could and followed her to the door.

We parted ways and I headed for the bag claiming area. If the situation wasn't so unpleasant I would have really enjoyed being back in France.

"Oh! Draco, chéri!" I heard someone shout behind me. I picked up my two bags off of the ramp and then turned around.

"Ah! Hello Pansy! Thank you for coming to get me!" I said with a genuine smile on my face.

"Oh shut it! Don't thank me for that! I'm like your sister after all!" she giggled. I smiled and hugged her tightly!

"I missed you!" I smiled.

"I missed you too! And your staying with me, Dear!" she laughed. I smiled. This was defiantly the best thing to have done. Coming home was going to be good for me.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone who commented! If you have EVER reviewed one of my fics, this chapter was dedicated to YOU! :)) Leave me a review for this chapter and I'll post the next one for y'all. It's already done! :)) LOVE Y'ALL!! (P.S. - If your into this story and you want to try another one of my fics, check out "When Green Met Silver" by me :)) I love you guys!) -- Kasey Michelle


	4. Chapter 4: Why did you Run?

**Chapter Four: **

There was no riding in silence with Pansy and I was thankful for that. She talked about things that I had missed while I was gone and funny things that had happened to her. I found myself smiling without even knowing it. "And oh, Dear! You have got to meet Nicholas!" Pansy said with a smile.

"Oh, yes. He's your boyfriend right? I think you mentioned him on the phone last week." I said.

"You'r very right I did" she laughed. I actually laughed too. "Oh, and Draco, I meant to ask before, but what made you decide to come home? Is this permanent? If so, why?" she said in a rush.

My simile quickly faded. "Yup, permanent" was all I said. "Ah. Don't wanna talk about it yet?" she nodded.

"Yeah. Not yet." I agreed.

As we reached her new house, I wasn't surprised. The house was like a mini mansion. It was a very big house. Just a little bit smaller than the one we had grown up in. Pasny wouldn't settle for anything less. Tthe car's headlights could barely light up even a small portion of the huge yard. The door soon opened and an adorable guy came and opened my door. He was tall, dirty blonde, and he had pretty green eyes that I could even see in the dark. A sharp pain flashed through my heart. His green eyes reminded me too much of Harry's.

"Hello Draco! I'm Nicholas Blake." the guy said to me.

"Nice to meet you, Nicholas." I smiled as warmly as I could to him. I got out of Pansy's car (as gracefully as I could manage) and I shouldered my bag and bent down to get the others.

"Nick and I have this, love. Go sit on the couch and relax. Me can manage your two little bags." Pansy said with a stern look. I opened my mouth to protest. "Nope. Go. Sit." she said in her big sister way.

"Ok ok!" I laughed and started walking slowly into the house. It was a beautiful house. Its size wasn't its only beauty. It was grandly decorated (of course it was with Pansy behind it all.) and it was spotlessly clean. It screamed Pansy.

Pansy and Nicholas came in and Pansy shut to door as Nicholas (who was caring both of my bags) walked across the huge living room and disappeared into a door to the right.

"We have a downstairs guest room. It is more the biggest one, and closer to all of the main rooms." Pansy said, answering my unspoken question.

"Ah." I said with a smile. Nicholas reentered the room and Pansy tossed him the keys.

"So, what would you two like to have for dinner?" he asked. I shrugged and looked to Pansy.

She laughed. "Well, Draco isn't a fan of fast food. Maybe you could stop by that little restaurant and get something to go for tonight and Draco and I can go shopping tomorrow for something to cook for tomorrow's dinner." she said with a smile.

"Will do." he said as he walked up, kissed her, and disappeared out the door.

The moment he was gone, Pansy came to sit on the couch with me. "Isn't Nicholas a sweetheart?" she asked.

I laughed and said "That he is. He worships the ground you walk on."

She giggled and whispered. "That never hurt anyone!" We laughed for a long time before she slowly got serious.

"Ok, Dray. You're like my brother, and for that reason, I have to know…why the sudden return home?" she asked.

I looked down. Now was the time to tell her. I sighed and launched into the painful story. When I was done telling it, she looked pissed.

"What. An. Arse!" she said in a highly pissed off voice.

I sighed and said, "The thought I can't get out of my head is the fact that something was wrong. Harry has never been one to drink much. During special occations, maybe, but for just the pleasure of drinking. That just was not my Harry's style. I can't help but think there was something that was making him drink. Making him worry…something that he was scared to talk to me about, scared to even talk to his friends about. I….I just…..I know Harry."

Pansy hugged me and then held me and an arms length to get a good look at me. "Now, I'm not excusing his actions, you know me better than that, but if you know him and you think you knew the reason behind his actions…and you obviously still love him...then why did you run?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok! I really really hope that you guys liked this chapter!!!! The story will get better, I promise :) Now! Leave my comments! They make me happy and make me post faster! :)) -- _Kasey Michelle_**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendly Visit

**Chapter Five: Friendly visits**

After Pansy had asked me that simple question, I tried my hardest to answer it. Why had I ran? It was a question that I couldn't answer cause in truth I didn't know. In the heat of the moment, coming home and being away from the constant heart ache seemed to be the only answer. But now that I was far away from him it was easier to think. I still couldn't shake the thought that Harry was hiding something other than those three girls from me. It was something that Harry couldn't tell me. It was something he didn't get want to tell Ron (Who he usually told everything to).

Harry had once told me that he found it hard to share his emotions with people. He had told me that it was hard for him to even have told me that much. He had said that he loved me for the first time ever that night. That was one of the best nights of my life. He had also told me that after his Mum and Dad died, he found it hard to trust people and he found himself bottling feelings up. That was just Harry. He was the deep and thoughtfu but he just didn't always have the best judgment. But before all of this…Harry was always good too me. He was the best guy in the world. If anyone flirted with him, or even smiled too friendly, he would tell me about it. He was so honest and loyal. That is why this is so confusing.

---

I had been gone a month. It was exactly one month today since I left. And what is so confusing is…Harry had called me every single day, sometimes two or three times a day. I never answered it but he left a voice message every single time. I listened to them over and over. I missed him more than I can ever say.

I was listening to the voice message he had left me the night before for the fifth time.

"Dragon. It's Harry. I miss you. I love you. I'm sorry…so so so very sorry. I was so fucking stupid and now I'm paying the price. I want you to know that I love you and that I haven't drank a drop since you left. Not one single sip. I know that won't be near enough to get you back in my life. I'm not sure I deserve you back. Everyone here misses you. I think this house misses you too. I miss you. Uh…call me….if you want to. Bye love."

I sighed loudly. Every time I listened to that…I wanted to crawl back to him on my hands and knees and apologize to him for leaving. Then I would remember what he did and I wanted to throw something. I could feel the now familiar line of warm tears falling from my eyes again. I seemed to be crying every day now. I wiped them away and I decided to suck it up. I was not going to cry today. Nope.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted as my phone started to vibrate in my hand. I was scared to look down. What if it was him. I slowly looked down and was surprised to see Ron's number. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" I said, still half worried that Harry would still be the one that would reply.

"Hey Mate!" Ron said happily. I exhaled again. "Hello Ronald! How are you? How's everyone?" I said excited. "I'm good, everyone's good. We miss you though." he said. "Oh gods, I miss you all too. So much!" I sniffled. "Well, you won't have to miss us much longer!" Ron said. I could hear his smile through the phone. "What?! What do you mean?" I almost shouted. "We, Me, Mione, Dean, Gin, Neville, and Luna, are coming to see you!" he said happily. I was actually sad that I didn't hear Harry's name among the others. "Oh! When?! I can not wait!" I smiled.

"Well, today is Thursday night were you are and 1:00 AM Friday morning here. Me and a few of the others have to go into work later this morning, but after that we're clear. So, we will probably be there either really late on your Friday Night or early on your Saturday morning!" He said. "Oh that is great! I can not wait to see you all!" I said, genuinely happy. "We can't wait to see you either. Well, I better go get some rest before work. See you later, Mate." He yawned. I laughed and said, "Ok. I'll see you guys later then! Bye!" "Bye!" he said as we hung up. I jumped off the couch and ran (calmly) to Pansy's room to tell her the good news.

* * *

**A/N:** OK! Yay! Got a few awesome reviews so here is the next chapter!! I really hope you like it!! LOVE YA'LL :) **-- Kasey Michelle**


	6. Chapter 6: Out of the Loop

**Chapter Six: Out of the Loop**

_***This Chapter is in Harry's point of view. It will change up from now until the end so keep an eye out for notices like these though out the rest of the fic!***_

"Harry! Wake up man! We have an interview to be at in an hour!" Ron said from downstairs. It was days like this that I gave him my key for. Out of all the guys, I slept the most. I heard Ron walking up the stairs and I laid back down, pretending to be asleep again. He pushed my door open and ran and flopped on top of me and my bed.

"Oi! Get to fuck off! I'm up, I'm up!" I laughed.

Ron stood up and said, "Well, we need to go and get this interview over with. Me and everyone else have somewhere to be."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"We're going to see, er…you know who." he said, red faced. The smile I had been wearing slipped away.

"Oh, uh…you all are going to France then?" I asked in a small voice. Ron nodded. "Well, can't I…" I started but he cut me off.

"No. I'm sorry, mate, but you can not come. We are wanting to just see him, talk, and hang out as friends. If you came, all hell would break loose. No offense dude, but…you really fucked up. I know everyone else has been avoiding this topic cause they didn't want to hurt you but mate…you REALLY fucked up." I looked down and nodded. I knew I had fucked up. I knew this better than anyone. I really did love him. I loved Draco more than anything. I loved him more than I loved my career.

Ron looked around uncomfortably. "Well, get dressed and meet us at Dean's." I nodded and he left.

The interviewer dragged on and on with the usual questions: "How is the new project coming along?" and "Any dangerous new magic acts to look forward to?"

Ron answered most of the questions unless they were directed at someone else. The was Ron for you. I hadn't noticed Ron stop talking until Dean nudged me in the ribs.

"Eh! What did you do that for?" I asked looking at Dean. He pointed to the interviewer. "Oh, um….what did you say?" I asked.

The lady laughed and said "I hadn't asked the question yet so your good."

"Oh right! Ok! What's the question?" I asked with a laugh.

She laughed and then read "The question is, 'What kind of dick cheats on a long time boyfriend?"

I started to answer and then stopped. "What?!" I asked as my heart fell.

The lady smiled and said "I asked if you would have any solo magic acts in the new tour." My mouth fell open and I shook my head vigorously. Ron was looking at me from beside Neville like I was insane.

"Um…we can't really tell you that just yet. You'll see soon though I'm sure." Neville spoke up. I looked down and took a deep breath. I was going insane.

After that, I wasn't asked anymore questions and interview seemed to go all that much more slower. When it finally ended I expected to be gripped out by either Ron or Dean but they didn't say a thing. As soon as we got to Dean's house, I jumped in my car and left. As soon as I got home I pulled out my cell and dialed his number even though I was still in the car. It rang and rang like always. He never answered.

"Hello. You have reached Draco Malfoy. I am either extremely busy or I am ignoring you. Leave your name and message and I'll get back to you when I get the time." BEEP.

"Hey love. It's Harry again. I know everyone is probably leaving to come see you right now. I wanted to come but Ron told me it probably wasn't the best time. I miss you so fucking much. I'm still sober. I still haven't drank a thing since you left and believe me…with you gone…I have plenty of reasons to want to drink. I love you and I wish you would answer or call me back. Well, Bye. I love you." I threw my cell phone into the seat next to me and I let my head fall to the steering wheel.

**_Author's Note_****: Hey guys! I know it has been so long since I've updated. I hope I still have some people who are interested. I've just recently found inspiration again. Well, I hope you like the chapter. I have the next one ready as well. So give me a few lovely reviews and I'll post it right up! Love you all! - Kasey Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7: Lucky Arse

******Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! I hope you all like it! I'd like to specially thank LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile for her very sweet and encouraging review! This chapter is dedicated to you for the inspiration :) Thank you all for reading and sticking with me! Love yall! - Kasey Michelle**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Lucky Arse **

***Draco's point of View***

It was getting closer to dark and I had been at work all day long. I finally got home at around 3 pm. I drove home in Pansy's car, since I didn't have my own, and when I finally got there I ran to the door. I walked inside and all but jumped on the couch. I covered my eyes and I almost fell asleep. I hated waiting tables in an "Open 24 Hours" restaurant. I was half laying on my right side so the pressure of my phone vibrating in my right pocket, scaring the living daylights out of me. Lord only knows how many times that thing has rang today. Everyone always forgot that I worked from 7 to 3.

"Hello?" I asked, half asleep, into the phone.

"Oi! Wake up!" Hermione shouted to me.

I perked up. "Hey! I'm awake, I'm awake!" I grinned.

"Well sir, we are heading to the airport to come see you!" she sang.

I smiled from ear to ear. "Thank God! I really can not wait!" I smiled.

"Well, I was just calling to let you know! We will…see you in like 12 or 13 hours!" She giggled.

"Yay! Ok! See you then!" Click. I sat smiling to myself as I hit the end button. I was about to put my phone down when I saw that I had 2 voicemails and 3 texts.

Text one said, "Draco me n Nick r goin out 4 lunch n then runnin some errands so we prob wont b back until late love u" That was from Pansy.

Text two said, "You have the early shift tomorrow, off Sunday, and the 11 to 7 Monday." I sighed. That one was from my boss.

Text three said, "My Dragon, call me please." That one was from mum.

Next I called my voicemail. "Please enter your passcode, then press pound" I quickly entered the code that would let me hear my messages. "Two new messeages. First new message. Beep."

"Draco, it's mum. I always try to call you but you never seem to answer. Anyways, were home. Just got back from London. I know you and Pansy said you were really home but I would like to see if for myself. Call me and we will talk and then you WILL come see me. Love you" I laughed. That was so mum.

"Next new message. Beep."

"Hey love. It's Harry again. I know everyone is probably leaving to come see you right now." I felt my breath leave me. I hoped he was going to tell me he was coming. How odd. "I wanted to come but Ron told me it probably wasn't the best time. I miss you so fucking much. I'm still sober. I still haven't drank a thing since you left and believe me…with you gone…I have plenty of reasons to want to drink. I love you and I wish you would answer or call me back. I love you. Bye."

For the first time in a month…I wanted to call him back. Something was inside me was screaming, demanding that I call him back. He had to come. He just had to be here. I don't really know why but I dialed his number. It rang and rang and I though he wasn't going to answer. My eyes betrayed me and started watering. I didn't know why it was so important that he come. He hurt me. I was the one who had left. I was about to hang up when his sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. I could tell that he hadn't looked at the caller ID. I didn't know what to say now. "Hellooo?!" he said, getting mad.

"Um…Harry. It's…me." I whispered. Now it was his turn to be left with nothing to say.

***Harry's point of view*  
**  
"Wow…You called me back…" I whispered back.

"Yeah" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't have time to explain it now, Harry…but something is telling me that you have to be on that plane with them. You have to come here. You have to come to me." he said in a rush.

"Slow down, what do you mean?" I asked.

He started huffing and said "We. Don't. Have. Time. For. This! You have to go and get on that damn plane! Please Potter." He was begging. How the hell could I turn that down.

"Ok. I'll go. Bye Love." I said with a smile.

"Bye Harry." he said and I could hear his smile as well. Click.

I stood there dumbfounded before it kicked in. "Fuck." I mumbled. I dialed Ron's number as I ran through the house packing the few things I would have to have. "Pick up Ron…" I muttered, still running.

"Ello?" he said.

"Oh! Ron! Where are you?" I demanded.

"We're almost to the airport, why?" he asked, worried.

"What time does that plane leave?!" I shouted.

"In like 15 minutes. Why? What's going on Harry?" he said suspiciously.

"When you get there, buy me a ticket for your flight. If they say they are sold out, fight. I have to go. Draco wants me to go." I stated.

"Harry, I don't want to play this game." Ron said in a hard voice.

"I'm not playing! Damn it, Ron! Look, if you find out I'm lying about this later I will lay down and let you beat the shit out of me ok?!" I shouted, desperate.

"Fine! Just hurry and get here. I won't be left here waiting on you." Click.

I ran to the car, throwing my bag in the back. I shoved the key in and turned. The car didn't start. "FUCK!" I shouted. I tried it again. No use. I jumped out, grabbed my bag and used my cell to call a cab. Luck was with me, one was already on my street. It stopped in front of me and I jumped in. "Kings Cross airport please!" I shouted. The cab driver seemed to go so slow. Before long, we were stuck in traffic. "No! This is not happening!" I shouted. I tossed some cash to the driver and jumped out, bag over my shoulder. I started running as fast as I could through the city, sometimes it seemed like I was in slow motion.

It seemed like forever when I finally reached the airport. I continued running to the place I knew Ron wouldn't be anymore. I was sure I didn't make it in time. I was flushed, panting, and my hair was everywhere. I had loads of persperation on my back. I reached the line for the security and of course I ended up setting off the metal detector because of my keys. Finally, with twenty security guards following me, I ran through the airport, knocking over some old lady, briefly pausing to help her up, then continued running flat out through the corridors until I finally reached the ticked area. Ron had his back turned and he was walking into the tunnel. I made it. Just if the knick of fucking time!

"RONNNNN!" I shouted. He turned around and actually smiled.

"That's him!" he said.

The lady smiled and said, "Well, Mr. Potter you barely made it. In you go!" I don't know how tired I looked but both Ron and the ticket lady had sympathetic eyes for me. She did her thing and before long were on our way through the tunnel to the plane.

"You are one lucky git! Do you know that!" Ron laughed. I nodded, thought I couldn't talk. We took our seats and I closed my eyes. Ron plopped down beside me. "And don't forget…if I find out your lying…I'm jump your 'lucky' arse."


End file.
